


Desert Fever

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Being an Idiot, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin’s room, Bad Decisions, Chaos, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Padawan Training (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Reader is done, Reader not being remotely better, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, accidental lockdown, pretending to be sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: The story of how you and Anakin accidentally get the temple put on lockdown by trying to get out of a test.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Kudos: 18





	Desert Fever

Running was not encouraged in the Jedi Temple, especially not through the Room of a thousand fountains. However, that didn’t stop you and Anakin from doing it anyway. It was the closest shortcut you could use to get to where you’d be taking a test today. A test neither of you had studied for.

Your bag almost slipped down your shoulder as you struggled to maneuver through the buzzing hallways full of people.

“Why do we even have those lectures? It’s not like we are an actual academy. We’re an religious order, so why bother?” you complained, out of breath, still running, and once again readjusting the strap of your bag.

Anakin sighed. “Because the Republic can’t call the Jedi a cult if we are receiving the same galaxy wide accepted education as everyone else. You complain about it everyday, by now you should know it by heart.”

“But I don’t want education up to galaxy standards. I-“

“You don’t mean that, you just don’t want to take that test,” Anakin said, interrupting you during your tirade. Rude.

“Yes of course I don’t want to! Don’t tell me you do? Because as far as I know neither of us did any studying last night.” Luckily you’d decided to wear a turtleneck today. Even if it itched. Couldn’t have any of the hickeys show that Anakin had been bold enough to place on your neck.

Anakin’s pace slowed down as he contemplated his answer. He really was putting a strain on his one braincell today, wasn’t he? You stifled a snort.

You were just about to step into the room where the test would take place when Anakin pulled you back by the shoulder, whispering to you.

“You know... we could just leave. Like right now.”

You weren’t totally averse to that.  
“I’m intrigued, tell me more,” you said.

Anakin looked to check if anyone was nearby before he answered you. “Neither of us have studied for this. We are going to fail, this is a fact, a statement.”

You nodded.

“So, let’s pretend to be sick. We’ll get more time to study and they’ll have to let us retake it!” he said, gesturing towards the door you were still very much standing in front of.

It was a stupid plan. A really, really, _really_ stupid plan. But... you literally did not know anything you were supposed to have prepared for today. So-

“Let’s do it!” you agreed.

**_______**

„I think my cough is acting up!“

„Yeah and and- uh, my forehead is kinda hot, isn’t it, Anakin?“

He put his hands on your forehead and nodded. „Oh yes, classic case of desert fever! Very deadly and contagious, we better leave now before it spreads.“

„Do you think they know that desert fever only exists on Tatooine?” you whispered to him behind a lowered hand.

Anakin shook his head. “Probably not, it’s not like anyone here cares about Outer Rim diseases. They’re most likely vaccinated against it and don’t even know it.”

Then he turned to the bungle of other Padawans that had been cautiously observing your dramatic spectacle.

“We better go back to our rooms before we infect any of you with our disgusting-“

“And very serious,” you added.

“Yes, very serious case of desert fever!”

“So why don’t you go to the Halls of healing then?” an annoyed voice interrupted.

“Yeah!” another said. “You’re just trying to get out of taking that test!”

“No, uh-“ You and Anakin glanced at one another uncertainly. Fuck, what now? “It can be dealt with on its own through self isolation. We wouldn’t want to infect the entire temple! So we’ll be leaving you- no saving you by going now.”

And suddenly everyone you knew that had to take the test today had desert fever. How convenient.

“I think I might have it too.”

“Yes,” an unconvincing cough. “I probably as well. Seems like I’ll have to retake the test.”

You rolled your eyes and signaled to Anakin to leave before this got out of control. He picked up your bag as well as his own and followed you out of the door. Let these idiots deal with it on their own.

On your way back to Anakin’s room the two of you made small stops in between, getting snacks and such. You’d have preferred to got yours instead, because your bed was way more comfortable than his, however his was closer to the kitchens, so that influenced the final decision. (And the only reason you even would have to go the kitchens was because the Council had at last gotten rid of the Order’s vending machines. Thanks to an anonymous thief’s _cough_ Anakin _cough_ actions.)

You let yourself fall down onto Anakin’s bed. Still not comfortable at all.

Anakin meanwhile dropped the bags he’d been carrying on the floor before closing the door behind him. Then he pulled out your datapad and some snacks which he hovered over to the bed with the Force. You accepted them gratefully.

“So what will we be watching today?” he asked, opening up the holo-net after having sat down next to you.

“Ooh look! A new episode of “Starkiller’s adventures”, let’s watch that,” you offered, pointing at the small advertisement that had popped up to notify you of the newest episode.

Just when Anakin was about to click on the ad,  
a big, neon bright and eye straining red message suddenly appeared on the small holo-screen.  
A very official looking message but why-

_“ATTENTION: This is the Temple’s official emergency response system. There has been an outbreak of the infectious disease called desert fever inside the Temple. Please do not wander outside of your chambers and refrain from face to face communication with anyone outside of your assigned group!”_

Anakin shared a fearful glance with you. You were way over your head with this. Would you admit it, Force no! But it did not feel good, that was for sure.

_“More information will be available on your issued comms and datapads. If you have neither of those, please refer to your Master, closest instructor or a Temple guard. Stay safe!”_

Thus the announcement concluded, leaving you buffled.

“What the fuck just happened?” you asked Anakin. “They can’t be for real right?”

Anakin winced. “This does sound pretty serious, if anyone finds out we started this shit, we’re done for.”

“So what?” You buried your face in your hands.

“We’ll lie.”

You frowned.

“Wow, great idea that went so well the first time!” Anakin raised an eyebrow and your serious expression was replaced by a grin. “Just kidding, I one hundred percent agree with you. I swear on my Master’s grave that I won’t tell a soul!”

“You don’t even like your Master. And,” he added. “As far as I know your Master hasn’t passed away.”

You shrugged. “Who cares. Now give me some of that popcorn?”

Anakin obliged.

**_______**

The quarantine lasted two weeks. Two weeks of nothing but crying Younglings, overwhelmed Masters and Knights, and dozens of health inspections. Followed by some very bad publicity for the Order when it turned out that there had never actually been an outbreak of desert fever.

But hey, at least you’d gotten out of that test.

Your happiness didn’t last long. It only took one other Padawan (who’d you’d refrain from naming around Anakin in the close future), who was around when you and Anakin had pretended to be sick, to tell Master Windu how that rumor spread in the first place.

“Fucking snitch,” both you and Anakin agreed.

You ended up having to clean the Gardens for months after that but at least you Anakin around to help. (Though he really did not like doing that after he being being forced to clean the very same Gardens few weeks ago.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the kind of disaster I’d imagine them to cause lmao


End file.
